The intrigues of tomi Yamato
by Anonymous fanz
Summary: Tomi Yamoto finds him self in the Haruhi Suzumiya series. Tomi must learn why, both to advance the plot, and to learn how to leave, if possible. It will take some Great planning to succeed in any of this.
1. The Introduction

**this is my first self insert fanfic so I hope I do well**

...

I'm Tomi Yamoto. I am one of many Haruhi Suzumiya fans. Surprisingly, I spent 3 years before realizing that I had been trapped in the series. I got these powers that allowed me to move between dimensions and timelines. However I keep being sent back to one particular dimension and timeline. The same one as the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I hadn't figured out that until I found my self going to north high, which was near my home. I joined the literary club (which was easier than expected) so that when Kyon gives Haruhi the idea to form the SOS Brigade, joining will be easy. If I joined, I could then follow the series and maybe find out what I'm doing here.


	2. The Brigade

We'll I'm back. I plan on updating this every now and then.

...

It took a while but the day I waited final came. The day The S.O.S. Brigade began forming. I managed to miss when Haruhi decided to use the literary club room. So when I came in the day after and Haruhi was there I was a bit surprised.

"Oh! You must be one of the literary club members." Haruhi said. I'm pretty sure she was expecting Kyon.

"Tomi Yamoto. And you are?" I asked. I already know but she doesn't know that.

"Haruhi suzumiya! I'm using your room for a new club I'm forming." She answered quickly.

"Ok." I said. I regret not planning for this encounter. I decided to get to my homework.

...

The next day, I noticed Yuki didn't have her glasses anymore. Now I'm certain that I'm in the manga. I wonder if my abilities could bring me to the anime or novels with out being pulled back. Not that it matters. I know the manga best so. The anime could get unpredictable since it is behind the others. I'm not as familiar with the novels as I am the manga. Haruhi was also here, working on what I believe was the advertisement to get members for the club. The next day, I was headed to the club room, when Haruhi began throwing The advertisement Papers from the roof. I took one just to check one thing.

I read specifically where it said members to find my name under Nagato's. I am glad that I'm part of the brigade. Now that I'm done with that, I just need to plan for the rest of the melancholy. This is the part I have had trouble with since I got here. How do I explain my abilities to Kyon. I realized my time was going to run out so I should contact him the only way I knew how.


	3. The mystery

Me: and I'm back again. Mikuru please do the disclaimer.

Mikuru: A-Anonymousfanz doesn't own a-anything except for Tomi Y-Yamoto.

me: close enough.

...

I have only one way to reach Kyon. The one Haruhi just gave me. His number. I called the number, and it was answered by Kyon. "Hello?" He asked. "Is this Kyon?" I asked. Why I did that I'm not sure. I know its him. "Yes." He answered. "This is Tomi Yamoto, one of the literary club members." I said. Kyon is probably thinking this was a complaint About Haruhi. "I have some things to explain about myself and Haruhi Suzumiya." I said. "Ok, what is it?" He asked. "You see, Haruhi is a being with the ability to manipulate this reality. 3 years ago, I was brought from my own dimension, to this one by unknown means. I believe that this was the work of Haruhi, one of the only beings I know of that has such power. being brought here lead to me gaining the ability to travel between dimensions. However I can only use these abilities limitedly. I can only remain in 2 dimensions for long periods of time. One is a large, empty, infinite space. The other is here." I said.

"so your a slider?" Kyon asked. I don't know exactly what a slider is. Haruhi mentioned them a lot. I wonder why she never made them. Or maybe that's why she brought me here. "Sort of. It's complicated, so I'm not sure exactly how to explain everything to you. But I will, trust me." I answered. "Do not tell Haruhi I called, ok." I said before hanging up. I better learn what the sliders are. And prepare for when it's time to explain.

...

"What do you mean!" Haruhi yelled as I entered The club room. "Well... It's simple. Just as I said, no ones been calling. Zero calls, Suzumiya. And you know..." Kyon answered. Glad he didn't mention anything about our chat. "And you know? And you know what?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed him. "I don't understand... What was wrong with this?" She asked, walking back to the sheet, and looking at it. There's plenty wrong. "Maybe, the students don't know why they should join." I suggested. "What?" Haruhi asked. "It isn't clear what the purpose of the SOS Brigade is. What we do, what it's for, and other stuff like that." I explained. "Like how the baseball club plays baseball, the soccer club, does soccer." Kyon added. He gets the point but It doesn't matter.

"I thought it would get better once I got into high school. But it's the same thing as when I was in middle school" Haruhi said. "But it's the same thing as when i was in middle school... All the clubs are normal! There should be at least ONE club that's A bit weird!"I realized something I could say that might help her but since it affects the plot, I won't say it."And what's your basis for deciding what's weird and what's not?" Kyon asked "Clubs I like are strange! Everything else is normal!" Haruhi yelled. "What's not there isn't there I guess. you were real popular in middle school so be happy about that instead..." Kyon said, before covering his mouth.

"I don't know what I just heard, but did that come out of Taniguichi?" Haruhi asked. "Um...well..." Kyon began. "nevermind. It's probably all true anyway. Everyone of them normal as the next." Haruhi said with disappointment "Meet in front of the station on sunday...Usually to the movies, or amusement park or sports game. Then just walk around a bit and have tea,then a see you tomorrow?... IS THAT ALL!?" Haruhi yelled."AND HOW COME ALL THE CONFESSIONS WERE OVER THE PHONE! IMPORTANT THING LIKE THAT SHOULD BE TOLD FACE TO FACE!" She continued."Well, if it were me, I would..." Kyon said but as I expected...

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! THE PROBLEM IS WHETHER THERE ARE SUPERFICIAL GUYS OR NOT! IT WAS AGGRAVATING IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Haruhi ranted. "u–um...Then what kind of guy would have been ok?" Kyon asked. "That's obvious! AN ALIEN OR SOMETHING AMONG THAT LINE! THATS GOT TO BE MUCH MORE INTERESTING!" Haruhi shouted. "Th–That's..." Kyon stopped to think.

...

When I arrived the next day, I missed when Haruhi brought Mikuru to the club room. When I got to the room, The first thing I heard was "You're being disrespectful. Of course I had other reasons. About 9/10ths is that though." from Haruhi. "Listen well." I took a seat. "I've found us a mystery." Haruhi said."I'll say this at first, but this is a tough case. Even her home room teacher Okabe didn't know. Then here's the first mission for the SOS brigade...HERE IT IS!" She flipped the board which said Asakura Ryoko upsidedown on the side she we could now see. "LOCATE THE DISAPPEARED TRANSFERE STUDENT!" Haruhi yelled with excitement. "She just enrolled, but she suddenly disappears. And on too of that, no one knows why!"

"Transference students going in and out... these two types have mystery all around them. Theres something here..." Haruhi explained. "And...THIS CLUB NEEDS MORE MEMBERS IN ORDER TO SOLVE THIS CASE!" She yelled. She grabbed Mikuru's hands. "I'll join." Mikuru said nervously.

...

When I arrived today, I didn't hear screaming as Haruhi forced her to put on the bunnygirl outfit. I looked to inside and saw Kyon and Yuki were the only ones there. When I looked out the window, Haruhi and Mikuru were handing out the new papers. I decided to do my homework (It's amazing how much I have to get done today) quickly. When I was done, I heard something outside. Haruhi's arrest. Later that day, I realized something. The Plot is progressing. I need to demonstrate and explain my powers as soon as possible. Who knows what will happen if I don't.


	4. The otaku

I am back to this project now. I am juggling my fanfics a lot recently.

Otaku: So this is the part were I read the disclaimer, right?

me: Yep. Then you go away til the plot demands it.

otaku: What?

me: The fanfic. You should know this.

otaku: Oh right! Anyway, Anonymous fanz doesn't own anything except for Tomi and myself.

me: See you when your needed.

...

I decided to take advantage of Haruhi's attempts to get a computer to see if I could find out anything useful about sliders. However, I am pretty much doing a blind search, since I don't know what to look for. As I was walking through the halls, a guy walked up to me. "Are you Tomi Yamoto?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" I replied. "I am Daichi Hakashi. I am the president of the Mystery Research Club." He introduced. I remember that club. That was the one with the Otaku's. "I think I might be able to explain something's to you. About sliders." He said. Based on that he new I was trying to figure out this stuff, he probably knows I am a slider. I pretty sure I'm slider anyway.

"Lets talk in my club room for a few moments." He suggested. We walked into a room not far from where he found me. "My club is also most of north highs sliders. We have been more experienced in using traveling universes than you." He began. "Or an unknown reason, Haruhi has limited your abilities. We are not sure of how this is possible, but we think that the Haruhi of this universe is more powerful than the one we have seen. This could explain why she was able to create sliders in this universe, but not the Haruhi we know of." He explained.

"I didn't think Haruhi could get much more powerful." I commented. "Well, she doesn't get much. The Haruhi we saw only was able to manipulate a single Universe. This one can manipulate multiple." He said. "This is how she was able to summon sliders. People from other worlds. The process gives us the ability to travel between worlds, but not at will. In your case however, you can but, Haruhi won't have you aren't going anywhere. Haruhi specifically wants you here." He said."Why me? There are plenty of other sliders." I asked.

"We don't know for sure. We do know that Haruhi didn't make herself more powerful. And that You are the only slider able to travel between universes at will. However, Haruhi won't let you leave this Multiverse, So your options are limited." He said. "So the reason I am stuck here is Haruhi?" I asked. "Probably. Or what ever gave her the power to manipulate our original universes." He replied. "If I could say more, I would. Unless Haruhi decides to let you go, proving your a slider will be difficult." Daichi warned. I left the room. I realized I knew exactly when that would be.


End file.
